Typically, any networking, computing and/or storage device may offer two types of networks: a data network used for data communications and a management network used for management communications. When a new device joins a network or a data center, a dedicated connection is usually required between the console-port of the new device and a terminal that is used to configure the new device (e.g., by a network administrator). Usually, this dedicated connection may be an asynchronous connection for management purposes in order to configure a minimum number of network parameters of the new device so that the new device can exchange data communications in the network. In order to allow the terminal to access the console-port of the new device, each console-port of the new device may be physically connected to a terminal server (TS) typically to ease operational production. A TS may be located as a Top of Rack (ToR) TS within a rack unit that houses many network devices, each having a console-port, and the ToR TS in each rack unit may aggregate several console-ports of multiple devices within that particular rack unit. Thus, each console-port from each network device is connected to its respective ToR TS. A virtual console-port eliminates the need to use the physical console-ports for management. This reduces the need to deploy a physical TS for every rack unit.